Alone With Mayu
by anonymusblader123
Summary: Sakura and Nozaki leave Mikoshiba alone with Mayu. MayuMiko Lime


Mayu's black cat ears twitched as he sat up straight, staring at Mikoshiba over Nozaki's coffee table.

Mikoshiba worked stiffly under his gaze, trying his hardest to avoid Mayu's eyes, white and pink bunny ears on his head drooping as he pored over his work, his face a bright shade of crimson.

Why is he staring at me like that?

Nozaki and Sakura sat working next to them, oblivious to the tension between Mayu and Mikoshiba.

Nozaki's head suddenly snapped up, a glint in his eyes. "Sakura… I was thinking for the next volume that Mamiko and Suzuki should bake something together. Would that be cute?" He asked, staring happily at her.

She looked back at him for a few seconds, thinking about what that would mean for his manga.

Mikoshiba took the chance to look up and join the conversation. "What would they be baking? Like, a cake or something?" He asked, resting his head on his hand.

He still felt Mayu's eyes on him.

Was he just too lazy to avert his eyes?

Nozaki nodded, getting up. "Sakura, I think we should try it out!" He said excitedly. "Let's go buy ingredients! Come with me!"

Sakura stared at him with a slightly distrusting look. "…Sure." She said, slowly getting up.

Mikoshiba suddenly realized that they were leaving.

They were leaving him alone with Mayu!

His body filled with terror as he noticed that Nozaki and Sakura were almost out the door. "You guys can both watch the house, right? We'll be back within a few hours." He closed the door, and Mikoshiba felt as if his doom was sealed.

He slowly turned his head to look at Mayu, and caught his eye. "O-Oi! Why are you staring at me like that?!" He asked, turning his red face away in embarrassment.

Mayu stayed silent for a second, trying to find the shortest way he could answer, "You're pretty."

Mikoshiba quickly turned around, staring at Mayu as if he had an extra head. "W-what? I-I can't be 'pretty' I'm a guy!" He said, his face getting even redder.

He stared at Mayu as the room fell into an awkward silence. Now that Mikoshiba thought about it, Mayu wasn't that bad looking… He had a sort of look about him that was cute, but attractive at the same time. He got so caught up in staring, he forgot about how uncomfortable he had been when Mayu was staring at him.

Mikoshiba suddenly noticed Mayu was moving toward him. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He shouted, before suddenly being pushed down by Mayu.

Oh, right. Judo club captain.

But even after thinking this, Mikoshiba still tried to escape.

Mayu held him firmly to the ground. "You're pretty." He repeated again, staring deep into Mikoshiba's eyes.

A struck thought Mikoshiba.

What if there's a deeper meaning to those words? Does that mean… He likes me?

Mikoshiba suddenly stopped struggling as his eyes widened, "M-Mayu? What you just said… Did that mean… You like me?" He dared to ask, staring into Mayu's eyes.

Somehow, Mayu looked relieved, and nodded.

The thoughts in Mikoshiba's head turned into chaos before they settled on one thought.

Mayu Nozaki, the really good looking captain of the judo team, liked Mikoshiba Mikoto. The closet otaku who spent his time playing visual novels.

Mikoshiba was brought out of his thoughts as Mayu suddenly pressed his lips against his, having an internal argument with himself as Mayu kissed him.

Was this right? His friend's brother? And Mayu was younger than him too… But Mayu initiated! And confessed!

Mikoshiba couldn't focus on the details anymore as he felt Mayu's tongue slip into his mouth. He let out a small moan, and Mayu pulled away, leaving him breathless. "W-why did you pull away?" He asked, still in a slight daze from the kiss. Mikoshiba realized, Mayu had probably never done this before, and had most likely never heard the sound that Mikoshiba had just made, unless it was in pain.

"Ah, Mayu, I- I'm fine…" he looked away slightly. He hated having to explain the things he did. "I made that sound because… I… Because I liked it." He felt so embarrassed having to say things like that, especially in a situation like this.

Mayu seemed to take this as an answer and went back to kissing Mikoshiba, occasionally pulling away to take a breath. Mikoshiba was in heaven, just kissing Mayu like this, but of course his stupid teenage hormones got the best of him, jerking as Mayu shifted just a little and rubbed against his arousal, drawing out a small moan.

Mayu pulled back to stare at him again, and seemed to suddenly settle on an idea. "It is good when I touch it?" He asked, moving himself so that he was on all fours above Mikoshiba.

Mikoshiba's eyes widened at the question. "Wait, no, you shouldn- Ah!" Mikoshiba was cut off by a long groan as Mayu's knee touched him through his pants.

Damn his sensitivity!

Mikoshiba stumbled for words as his breathing quickened, and Mayu began to grind his knee into Mikoshiba.

Mikoshiba writhed underneath Mayu, loud moans spilling out of his mouth, "Mayu…Mayu…Ahn!" Gripping onto Mayu's arms tightly, unable to control the pleasure induced spasms coming from his body.

Mayu suddenly stopped and moved Mikoshiba to the wall, where he lay there, unable to comprehend what just happened. "M-Mayu, don't just suddenly do stuff like that- Hey!"

Mikoshiba's protests fell on deaf ears as Mayu began to pull off Mikorin's pants. As much as he struggled to push Mayu away, he couldn't. Mikorin let out a hiss as he felt his boxers pulled off, and he was exposed to the air.

He looked at Mayu who stared, as if he was thinking of what to do. When it finally struck Mikorin what he was going to do, it was too late. Mayu began to kiss Mikoshiba's thighs and the red head could barely take it.

Seeing Mayu doing such a thing… Especially to him… The sight was something he was enjoying, although he would never admit it.

Mayu's lips moved closer and closer to his arousal, and with each kiss, Mikoshiba became more frenzied, small whimpers came out of his mouth as Mayu licked around his base. Mikoshiba tried to speak, his words riddled with heatvy pants. "Mayu… If you're gonna do it… Then stop teasing me…" A loud moan accompanied his words as Mayu slowly licked up his shaft, letting his tongue move in circles over his slit.

Mikoshiba's breaths now came in high pitched pants and moans, and he could only just keep himself from bucking up into Mayu's mouth. Mayu enveloped his member into his mouth, sucking slightly as he began to bob his head up and down. Mikoshiba's eyes widened as he was filled with intense pleasure, and all he could do was run his fingers through Mayu's soft hair as he closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice from getting too loud.

Mayu pulled his mouth off of Mikoshiba for a second, to lean over him and kiss and suck on his neck. Mikoshiba's arms tightened around Mayu's neck while Mayu continued his sweet torture. Mayu began to trail his way back down, opening Mikorin's shirt and kissing his chest, down to his stomach, and then resumed his activities from earlier.

Mikoshiba was in a euphoria, his vision hazy, the only word running through his head was Mayu. The only thing he could feel and see was the other boy. He was having a total sensory overload.

Mayu's tongue began to stroke Mikoshiba again, and he lost all self-control. His fingers became knotted in Mayu's hair and his head was thrown back in a moan as he began to jerk his hips. Mayu held him fast, comtinuing his teasing for a few more seconds before taking all of him in once again.

Mikoshiba opened his eyes slightly, and realized that he wasn't going to last much longer. Mayu began to move his head faster and suck harder, as if he had read Mikorin's thoughts. Every single notion of warning Mayu flew out of his head as he felt white hot pleasure course through him.

Mikoshiba's vision went white, all thoughts getting flushed out of his head by the rush of ecstasy coursing through him as he reached his climax. He gripped roughly onto Mayu as he released himself. Mayu's mouth was filled, and he sat up to look at Mikoshiba, who was bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Mikoshiba opened his eyes to look and him, and whispered, in a raspy voice, "Sorry…"

Mayu only nodded and headed to the bathroom. When he came back he held a damp rag that he handed to Mikoshiba. He gave him a look, as if to ask "Did you enjoy that?"

Mikoshiba suddenly realized what had just happened, and a deep crimson blush spread across his face. Mayu had expended the energy to pleasure him, Mikoshiba! In his brother's house! He didn't know whether to be in awe or shame. "M-Mayu… We need to clean before Nozaki gets back."


End file.
